


we can get a bit more honest

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :)))), Alternate Universe - Canon, Apple Scented Lube, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Humor, Jongho Likes Neck Kisses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, ateez fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Jongho forgot to pack his pyjamas so Yunho offers Jongho half of his. The next morning, the rest of their members get the wrong idea when Yunho comes out without a shirt and Jongho without pants.





	we can get a bit more honest

**Author's Note:**

> _**Bonus points**: Emphasize on how big or small the shirt is on the other_.
> 
> The title's taken from 'Focus On Me' by JUS2.

"Unlike our own dorm, we're now going to assign new rooms," Hongjoong announces. "But it's not fun to just assign new rooms. So we're gonna' play a game to assign the rooms!" 

All the members burst into cheers and applause. As expected of their leader Hongjoong, right?

Hongjoong raises three of his fingers. "We have three rooms with a double bed—" He raises one finger next, "one room with a single bed—" And raises one finger on his other hand, "and then the sofa. So let's play rock-paper-scissor and we go into the rooms by the order of the winners."

So they play rock-paper-scissors until they get a room selection order. It starts from San, then Seonghwa, then to Mingi, Yeosang, Jongho, Yunho, Hongjoong, and finally, Wooyoung—who, unfortunately, lost and ends up with the sofa.

When the room arrangements have been settled, they are left with Seonghwa and San; Yunho and Jongho; and Yeosang and Mingi. Hongjoong manages to snatch the single bedroom but he feels the rest of the members did it on purpose. And they did. But Hongjoong doesn't have to know that.

Poor Wooyoung is left all alone in the living room on the sofa.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jongho doesn't know who to expect when he opens the door to the second bedroom. He half expects it to be Mingi, who outright voiced the fact he did not want to room with Jongho, but also Hongjoong—because he's the leader and Jongho expects life to play that kind of joke on him.

Apparently life _did_ want to play jokes with him. 

This was not apart of his expectations.

When he opens the door, the first thing in the line of his vision is none other than Yunho. His brain reacts impulsively before he can school his emotions and he's running into the room with a loud yell, "Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!" He skips over to the bed in the middle of the room with an ecstatic giggle as Yunho laughs in disbelief and rolls over on the bed to face plant into a pillow.

You see, Jongho has a crush on Yunho. Not a platonic one. Not a tiny one. Not even a huge one. Just a crush. It’s as simple as that. And he refuses to label it as anything more than that.

Not because it isn’t anything more than that. Just for the sake of his own life and his suffering.

“We actually didn’t end up with our roommates! This is shocking!” Yunho exclaims from his position on the bed.

Jongho laughs as he plops onto the bed next to Yunho. “Is that code for “I wanted San to be my roommate still”?”

Yunho shoots up with a gasp. “Absolutely not!” He exclaims. “I’m very happy you’re my roommate! Don’t say that.”

A snicker falls from Jongho’s lips. “Yeah. Yeah. We know you love San and all not-Sans the same,” he jokingly replies, earning a “hey!” from Yunho and then a tackle.

They end up playfully wrestling around for a few minutes until a couple of knocks are placed on their door. They freeze and it’s Seonghwa’s voice coming through the door with “Hey, quiet down you two. Hongjoong’s already asleep and you should be too!” When Seonghwa leaves, they end up giggling like two little children and start getting ready to sleep. 

A while later, Jongho is searching through his suitcase and he realizes he didn't pack his pyjamas. He sighs when this dawns on him.

“What’s wrong?” Yunho asks when he hears him exhale frustratedly.

In a small voice, now feeling embarrassed, he mumbles, “I forgot to pack my pyjamas while were in the dorm…”

Yunho lets out a laugh and Jongho pouts. “Aw, Jong-ie! Was the usually calculated and composed baby too excited that he didn’t check to make sure he had all his belongings?” He replies, teasing in his voice very obvious.

“Hey!” Jongho exclaims, his cheeks bright red against his golden skin. He picks up the nearest thing to him, which happens to be a sock, and throws it at Yunho. “Stop it!”

Yunho catches the sock though and laughs again. “You’re so cute, Jong-ie,” he giggles and leans to the side to dodge another sock Jongho throws his way. He just grins and pulls his shirt over his head. Which is. 

Unacceptable.

Uncalled for.

_Illegal_.

Jongho splutters, eyes blinking rapidly and words attempting to come out of his mouth but nothing happens except jumbled, garbled sounds. A second later, suddenly something is over his face, blocking his view. And that’s okay! He doesn’t need to see that. See...Yunho _shirtless_.

That is until Yunho goes, “You can just borrow my shirt for the night. My bag is out in the living room still. I don’t wanna’ wake up Wooyoung.”

The shirt falls from Jongho’s face in a comical way and he’s met with a shirtless Yunho again. Nice. 

_Nice_.

“I’m—um. But,” he stutters, face burning. He clears his throat and tries to school his emotions properly. He can’t be bothered by this. 

_No_. He _refuses_ to be. 

“Wh-what about you? You...it’s gonna’ be cold.”

Yunho smiles fondly and shakes his head. “I’ll be fine! I have a blanket!” He replies. Then adding, “Plus, you too! You’re warm.”

That causes a whine to rise out of Jongho. “Stop! No, I’m not!” He argues and in an impulsive act, he takes off his own shirt and replaces it with Yunho’s sleeping shirt. It...takes a moment for him to get it on because of how _huge_ it is. He almost gets stuck in it before finally shoving his head through the opening of the shirt and huffs loudly.

When the shirt is finally on him, Yunho starts laughing again. “What!?” He shouts with his cheeks puffed and red still. He can’t believe this is happening right now.

Yunho coos at him and reaches over to pat his hair down. “Your hair is everywhere,” he says and grins when Jongho pouts up at him. When he leans back, he coos again. “Aw, but just look at you!”

“Shut up!” Jongho blurts and kicks Yunho on his shin. But softly. Because he loves him. And he would never hurt Yunho purposely.

Yunho’s grin only grows wider. “You look adorable in the huge shirt though!” He exclaims. “You should wear my clothes more often. They make you look so small and cute!”

Jongho’s ears start to feel like they’re burning off as Yunho continues to compliment him. He doesn’t even know how to respond without sounding like a total idiot. Instead of saying anything, he just picks up his dirty shirt and throws it at Yunho’s face who only laughs in return.

After cleaning up the mess of clothes they made in a mini-fight, they finally climb into bed together to go to sleep. Yunho turns off the light in the room before flopping next to Jongho. Jongho takes up the left side and Yunho is on the right. They don’t flat out cuddle but they are close enough to each other to do so. And hell if Jongho isn’t thinking about it.

Yunho ends up falling asleep thinking about how sweet and tiny Jongho looks in his shirt. But Jongho...he barely sleeps. Doesn’t stop thinking about how nice Yunho's shirt smells. 

And how he’d rather have Yunho's arms around him than his shirt.

_Fuck_.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When the morning finally rolls around—and Jongho’s probably slept about a good fourty-five minutes at the most; he _hates_ his fucking life—they are awoken by Seonghwa. Jongho wakes up before Yunho does but Yunho gets out of bed first.

Yunho comes out of the room first and sleepily wobbles into the living room to get food while the other members are sitting around the table. They don't say anything about Yunho being shirtless and only wearing pants. It’s not a usual occurrence, so a few eyebrows are raised but no one remotely voices any thoughts.

At least not until Jongho enters the room. Who is only clad in Yunho's shirt, that reaches mid-thigh, with no pants—but he has his underwear on because he isn’t crude. 

They are stunned, to say the least.

Mingi chokes on his breakfast and San bursts into laughter right after. Seonghwa is making his infamous craugh face while Yeosang has an eyebrow raised. Initially, Wooyoung and Hongjoong are confused because they sit facing away from where Jongho comes in. But when Jongho fully enters the room, Hongjoong is gasping and Wooyoung begins laughing too.

Yunho and Jongho are both completely clueless as to why they are making a fuss until San bluntly asks, “Did you two elope well last night?” That earns San a slap on his arm from Seonghwa sitting next to him but the pair of boys are still confused. 

Mingi points at their attire with his chopsticks and a grin. “You guys are sharing clothes,” he says as if they didn’t notice.

“Yeah! Only couples do that after they fuck,” Wooyoung continues before the two get to say anything. Wooyoung _also_ gets a slap on the arm from Seonghwa while Jongho and Yunho begin yelling in protest.

“What the hell, Wooyoung!?” Yunho exclaims after getting over his coughing fit. He has one hand over his mouth, embarrassed.

Jongho is absolutely livid. He cannot believe his members are like this. “We didn't have sex! What the fuck?!”

“He just needed some clothes because he forgot to pack his pyjamas!” Yunho blurts out the same time Jongho shouts, “I just needed some clothes because I forgot to pack my pyjamas!”

Seonghwa sighs in that fatherly kind of tone he does when he’s stressed. Wooyoung, San, and Mingi just laugh until they have tears in their eyes. Yeosang shakes his head and goes back to eating but Hongjoong begins chastising them for their actions—because he’s the leader and it’s apparently his job.

“Okay! I’m sorry! I got it!” Yunho exasperates, trying to get Hongjoong to shut up. “But look at him! My shirt makes him look so small and adorable! It's overflowing on him! Doesn’t he look so cute?!”

That makes Jongho’s head whip toward Yunho so quickly that he feels himself give himself whiplash. “Hey! Jeong Yunho-hyung! Do you want to get punched, huh?!” He shouts, face and ears now fully red.

Yunho just laughs at him—as do the others—and pinches his cheeks. But Jongho only feels his heart pounding greatly in his chest. Dislikes that Yunho can easily make him feel so embarrassed even though he’s pretending that he isn’t. Hates that he can’t hate how much Yunho pays attention to him and showers him with affection. 

Despises that he knows his crush on Yunho is no longer “_just a simple crush_” and that he can’t do a single fucking thing about it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that night, Yunho ends up lending Jongho a shirt once again. They didn’t get to make a trip back to their dorms to get Jongho’s clothes but he didn’t really mind that much. 

The shirt Yunho gives him is a different one this time and Yunho wears the previous one from the night before. After he gives it to Jongho, he leaves the room, mumbling something about needing to take a shower because he felt so grime-y.

Jongho responds with a laugh but when the door closes, he groans loudly. He cannot believe his life has ended up this way. Yunho is going to kill him first if natural selection doesn’t. 

He changes into Yunho’s gigantic piece of clothing and sighs when he stands up to find it’s even longer than the one he wore prior to this. He just knows Yunho is going to say something and he already wants to curl into a ball and roll himself into an endless pit.

When Yunho comes back into the room after his shower, Jongho greets him from where he lays on the bed, idly scrolling on his phone. 

Jongho must have some kind of unsettling look on his face. Because when Yunho takes his place on his side of the bed, he pats Jongho’s thigh—the area where his skin is showing from where his shirt hiked up without him realizing it, God fucking damn it—and asks, “What’s wrong, Jong-ie?”

He sighs. There’s no reason to hide how he’s feeling so he just tells him what it is. Honestly, there are ninety-nine things, one including his crush on Yunho. But he can't say that. Even if that's what was originally on his mind. 

He just says how he got a call from his mother recently and has been feeling really homesick since then. Doesn’t mean to get emotional as he explains it. Definitely did not mean to begin tearing up. He emits a small laugh when Yunho tells him that it’s okay to cry.

Jongho doesn’t cry though.

Yunho just asks if he wants a hug and Jongho is feeling shitty enough to accept it. But then Yunho asks if he wants to cuddle once they begin hugging and Jongho can’t find it in him to not say yes. So they end up maneuvering on the bed to get in position. 

Jongho's mind wanders places. Mostly to the person holding him. It kinda scares him, to be honest. How much he really likes Yunho. How long he's liked Yunho. How long he'll _continue to like Yunho_. And after a while of silent cuddling, Yunho starts petting Jongho’s head, startling him out of his mental spiral.

“Jongho-ya?”

“Yeah...”

“Are you okay? I can feel your heart racing.”

Jongho sniffs. That—_God damn it_. He didn't even notice that. _Fuck_. He's so annoyed with himself. So fucking _irritated_. And he can’t hold it back anymore. “I-I—” His emotions just bubble up and explode. His voice breaks and he begins to cry.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Yunho starts, holding Jongho tighter. “It’s okay, Jongho-ya. It’s okay.”

“_No. No. No_. It’s _not_. It’s not okay. I-I’m sorry. I'm so sorry, hyung.” It all tumbles out of Jongho’s mouth before he can stop it.

Yunho frowns. “What do you mean, Jongho-ya? Why are you apologizing?”

He should explain but he keeps crying. He hurts so much. Everything he’s been trying to shove down and ignore finally bursts out. He expected it, really. But not like this.

Yunho sits the two of them up but continues hugging Jongho. Even closer than before. “Please tell me what’s wrong, Jongho-ya. Why are you sorry?”

Jongho cries like he’s never cried before. He’s so upset with himself. At his feelings. At his heart. At his soul. Because he likes Yunho. He likes Yunho so much and he hates it. He has a huge crush on him when he shouldn't and it’s fucking killing him. 

All he does is think about how much he wants Yunho to keep his arms around him and how much he wants to kiss Yunho. Yunho makes him feel so safe and he smells like home and it makes him so fucking angry because he’s not supposed to fall in love. Especially not with his fucking groupmate. 

It’s not okay and he’s so fucking sorry. Ateez is going to fall apart because his heart can’t control itself. It’s going to be all his fault and he’s so sorry—

Yunho kisses Jongho.

His eyes are bugger wide and his body as frigid as a stone. Jongho is _shocked_.

“I've been wanting to do that for a while now,” Yunho admits in a soft voice after pulling away. “You don't have to worry though, Jong-ie. I like you too.”

Wait, what? _Too_? But Jongho didn’t even—oh. 

Slowly, Jongho leans forward until he lies his forehead against Yunho’s chest and groans loudly. He fucking said _all of that out loud_. For fuck’s sake! He can’t do anything right, can he?!

That triggers his tears again. Ends up crying for a little bit longer. Just to get it out of his system. And feel pathetic over how much of a loser he is. His usual antics when he’s alone, really.

Yunho pats his back through it but eventually, he tells him to sit up. “Hey. Look at me, Jongho-ya.”

Jongho raises his head with sniffles and looks at Yunho. His face is red, full of tears, and there’s snot running out of both of his nostrils. It should be disgusting but all Yunho does is grin and call him “cute.” He reaches over on the bedside dresser and grabs a couple of tissues and wipes Jongho’s face with them.

“What about the members?” Jongho suddenly asks, mind still running wild. “What if they kick us out? What if—”

“Jong-ie, they literally thought we fucked last night and didn’t think a single thing about that.”

His mouth promptly closes shut in realization. “Oh… Huh. That’s...true.”

Yunho grins at the pouty face Jongho makes and pinches his cheeks. “Cute! You’re so cute!”

“Hey! I'm not cute!” He bats away Yunho's hands from his face. “And stop doing that! I'm terrifying! Fear me!”

A laugh bubbles from Yunho in response. “You're as scary as a cupcake, Jong-ie.”

“Hey!”

Again, Yunho kisses him with no warning. But this time, Jongho kisses back. Unsurprisingly, Yunho’s lips are soft. He tastes sweet. Weirdly fresh like opening a can of soda. 

And then woah, Jongho’s _feral_. All of a sudden, he just loses it and pushes Yunho down on the bed. Straddles his hips all while still kissing him but more desperately.

Yunho makes a noise of surprise and his hands fly to Jongho’s waist. He pulls away immediately, gasping, “Jongho-ya! Wh-what are you doing!?”

Jongho leans in, trying to kiss Yunho again but Yunho dodges it by moving his head to the side. He really wants an answer from him, Jongho suspects and groans. “They already think we fucked last night, right? So let’s just do it!”

In response to that, Yunho’s first reaction is to laugh. Which makes Jongho pout. “Jongho, that’s...not a valid excuse.”

“Says who?” Jongho counters.

“I—” Yunho promptly shuts his mouth. He has no validity for his answer either.

“I thought so,” Jongho triumphantly responds and kisses Yunho again. He knows he just had a mental breakdown like two seconds ago but the fact that his feelings are returned just makes him so happy. He can’t help the haste. Especially with the rush of adrenaline through his veins at the excitement of finally being able to put his hands on Yunho. 

After a few moments, Jongho begins to take off the shirt Yunho let him borrow but Yunho stops him midway by pulling away from the kiss.

“Don’t. Don’t take it off. You look cute in it,” he pants out, taking the material out of Jongho’s hands and flattening it back down on Jongho’s torso.

Jongho whines. “Ugh. Seriously, hyung?”

But Yunho only responds sweetly, “Yes, I’m serious. I... It-it turns me on. You look—it’s so attractive to me when you’re in my clothes.”

“Oh,” Jongho replies dumbly. There’s a massive blush that begins to appear across his cheeks. “Okay.” That...should not make him feel embarrassed but it _does_. And it also makes him feel warmer inside in a way that he hadn't felt before.

In return, Yunho smiles and pecks him on the lips. Then his cheek and across his jawline. When Yunho kisses his neck, a small, whimpery moan is released from Jongho. “Oh?” It causes Yunho to lean back against the pillows and look at him. “Do you like that?”

"Wh-what?"

He leans in and presses another soft kiss to Jongho's neck. "This."

Jongho nods feebly in response, softly mewling. “I—yeah. The neck kiss—yeah.”

Yunho chuckles and continues to pepper his neck. Then he flips them over and presses kisses to the area of Jongho’s collarbone that’s visible above the collar of his shirt. Fists curl into Yunho’s shirt and he leans slightly back to nose under Jongho’s chin. “Do you want me to take it off?” He asks, referring to the fabric Jongho’s holding onto.

“_A-Ah_...yes. Please,” Jongho breathes out softly.

With a smile, Yunho sits back on the haunches of his legs. He peels his shirt off and throws it to the side. 

When the clothing is removed, Jongho inhales deeply and exhales a small, “_Fuck_.” 

It makes a laugh bubble out of Yunho before he can stop it and he ends up giggling in his hand.

Jongho pokes Yunho on the side of his abdomen but not hard enough to hurt him. Just enough to make him yelp while slightly curling over and hold his side where Jongho previously touched him. “Stop laughing at me!” He exclaims and pouts when Yunho only giggles more. 

He just sighs and begins running his hands down Yunho’s chest. Then he stops at the waistband of Yunho’s sweatpants. He looks up at with a “C-Can I…?”

Yunho nods, having stopped laughing when Jongho started touching him.

Jongho undoes the tie in the waistband and pulls the pants down by hooking his fingers under the elastic. When they're pulled down, he lets out a quiet, "Oh, you're not…"

A huge grin replaces Yunho’s precious smile. "Sorry. I don't usually wear underwear to sleep."

The younger’s face further flushes and Yunho slips the rest of his way out of his pants to help Jongho out. When Yunho’s finally fully naked, Jongho just stares at his dick in silence. It’s…_huge_. A lot bigger than he was anticipating.

And sure, they’ve seen each other multiple times. It’s hard not to walk in on somebody in a house full of eight people. But the glances were just _glances_. He didn’t know he was _this_ large. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he just randomly blurts out, "Um."

"You okay?" Yunho asks gently, feeling Jongho slightly tense under him.

Jongho blinks, coming out of his head and nods his head. "Yes, I'm just—"

"Nervous?"

"N...o...? I—"

"Overwhelmed?"

"Um. A little bit of that but—"

"We can stop—"

"No!" He exclaims, grabbing Yunho by his arm to stop him from moving. Then he lets go, realizing how eager he sounds and blushes. "No, please,” he mumbles lowly. “I don't wanna' stop..."

Yunho chuckles softly and reaches out to run a hand through Jongho’s hair affectionately. "We can take it slow, yeah? You know I would never hurt you, right? I'm not going to force you to do this either."

"Yes, I know," Jongho replies quietly. He takes Yunho’s hand out of his hair entangles both of their hands together instead. "Kiss me, please," he whispers, looking up at Yunho with pink cheeks.

Yunho can’t help the smile that makes its way onto his face. He leans down to hover above Jongho’s smaller frame and connects their lips, their mouths beginning to just move slowly and gently together.

Jongho brings Yunho's hands to his waist and then wraps his arms around Yunho's neck.

They kiss for a while before Yunho's hands begin to travel lower. He drags them to Jongho's hips and they stay there for a few seconds before he continues to go further down to Jongho's thighs. He squeezes Jongho's thighs and it elicits a broken, breathy moan from Jongho. 

Yunho smiles against Jongho's lips and moves his hands from the front of Jongho's thighs to the back of them. Then he makes his way back up and rests them on Jongho's ass. He kneads the flesh of Jongho's ass cheeks in his palms and Jongho breaks away from the kiss with a gasp.

"_Ah_...Yunho-hyung, please…"

He places a kiss on Jongho's neck, causing Jongho to shiver, and stays perched in between where Jongho's neck and shoulder meet. "Please what?"

"Touch me..."

Yunho laughs. "I am touching you, baby."

Jongho whines and squeezes his arms around Yunho. "You know what I mean!"

"_Mmm_. No. Not really."

"Jeong Yunho, if you don't stop playing right the fuck now—"

"Oh, are we dropping formalities now?"

"_Hyung_."

Yunho grins and swoops down to kiss Jongho again. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it you, Jongho-ya," he whispers in Jongho's ear. He doesn't miss the way Jongho gasps and shivers.

"P-Please touch me…"

"_Where_, baby?"

Jongho grabs one of Yunho's hands and gently places it on the bulge that's rising from underneath his shirt.

Yunho chuckles and kisses Jongho's cheek near his jawline. "You can't tell me using your voice?"

He shakes his head, burying his face into Yunho’s chest.

"Is it embarrassing?" Yunho asks and feels Jongho nodding his head against his skin. He grins again and lifts Jongho’s head up so that he can lay his forehead on Jongho's forehead. "You're so fucking cute," he whispers hotly.

Jongho emits a small noise akin to a whimper and whines out, "Hyung, please!”

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you tonight though? Maybe I can just suck you off? Finger you a little bit? Or you can fuck me instead? I don't wanna' hurt you."

"I'm not a baby. I can take it," Jongho scowls, looking up at him with furrowed brows.

Yunho hushes him and kisses his nose. "That's not what I meant, sweetheart. I just don't wanna' go too fast for you. Especially if this is your first time with another man."

Jongho pouts. "Why do you have to be such a gentleman!? Just! Just fuck me!"

The elder lets out a small laugh, something close to a wheeze. "I want you to be safe and _unharmed_, Jong-ie."

"Then we can take it slow, right? Like you said?" He hopes the look in his eyes are hopeful enough. He doesn’t want this chance to slip by.

Yunho sighs and smiles. He picks up one of Jongho's hands and kisses his knuckles. "Okay," he finally gives in. They kiss again and Yunho's hands retreat back to Jongho's ass.

"Y-You can take them off," Jongho suggests against Yunho's lips, referring to his briefs.

The elder responds by hooking his fingers at the top of his underwear and pulling them down, still kissing him.

Jongho lifts his hips and Yunho takes them off all the way.

Yunho hovers over Jongho fully naked while Jongho lies underneath him only in Yunho's huge t-shirt. Yunho pulls back from the kiss and sits back on the haunches of his legs so that he can look over Jongho. 

He looks sweetly innocent lying there with red, swollen lips, pink cheeks, glossy eyes, and his shirt overflowing making him seem so tiny. It warms Yunho’s heart but also turns him on so damned much. 

He lifts the shirt and pushes it all the way to Jongho’s collarbone. Then he leans down and takes one of Jongho’s nipples into his mouth, trying not to smile when he hears Jongho gasp. At the same time, he takes ahold of Jongho’s hard, leaking cock.

Immediately, Jongho bucks up into Yunho’s hand. “Hyung…,” he breathes out.

Yunho jacks Jongho off slowly while twirling his tongue around Jongho's nipple. He casts his sight upward from his position to see the underline of Jongho’s jaw and the way Jongho has his eyes shut as he exhales prettily through his mouth in small, airy moans. 

He swipes over the head of Jongho’s cock, accumulating some of the precum in his hand, and goes back down the shaft to spread the precum around him. It makes it a little easier to slide his hand up and down Jongho’s cock. 

Jongho isn’t small by any means. Quite thicker than long actually. But Yunho’s hand still manages to engulf his entire dick and he finds it so fucking hot. Can’t help the way he cants his hips to fuck up into Yunho's hands. It turns him on so much.

Eventually, Yunho switches to Jongho’s other nipple, after the one he’s sucked on is standing puffy, pink, and erect. He lets his hand on Jongho’s cock move down to cup his balls and fondle with them for a moment. Then he travels one finger further south until it catches on the rim of Jongho’s asshole.

A gasp is emitted from Jongho at that sudden touch. He doesn't shy away from it but rather pushes his hips against the touch, silently asking for the intrusion. He takes his bottom lip into his mouth as Yunho circles his ass with his thumb. Wishes Yunho would just hurry up and fuck him already.

Yunho releases Jongho’s nipple from his mouth and starts kissing down Jongho’s torso until he meets where he’s holding Jongho’s dick. He opens his mouth and takes the head of Jongho’s cock into his mouth. Then he takes his hand off of Jongho’s dick and lets himself sink all the way down until he has Jongho’s dick entirely in his mouth.

The action causes Jongho to cry out and tangle his fingers into Yunho’s hair. “O-Oh, _fuck_.”

He hollows his cheeks around Jongho and begins bobbing his head in an up-down fashion. Doesn't forget to use his tongue to lick around him when he rests the head of Jongho's cock at the back of his throat. Then he pulls off with a loud pop and a gasp and Jongho's breathing so heavily with tiny whines.

After removing Jongho’s hands from his hair and brushing his own hand through his hair, he leans up to attack Jongho's mouth. He feels Jongho’s hands slide down his chest, going down south to his dick. He grabs Jongho’s hands before they can reach it and pins them above Jongho’s head. 

“Not yet,” he mumbles against Jongho’s lips and licks Jongho’s bottom lip before biting down on it and pulling. 

The whine he gets from Jongho in response is electrifying. He finally pulls away from the kiss and smacks one last one near the corner of Jongho’s lips. Then he pushes Jongho’s shirt back down and smoothes out the crinkles at the hem. 

“Keep your hands there,” he commands and begins to scoot back to get off the bed. “I’m getting the lube. Don’t move.”

Only a shake of his head is how Jongho responds. He doesn’t know why Yunho’s so obsessed with him wearing his shirt. But he can’t deny he feels so fucking hard from how well Yunho is treating him. Sometimes he’s soft and sometimes he’s rough. He likes the mix and how Yunho isn’t being so soft and sweet with him even though he’s never been with another male before. 

And well. He did _ask_ for Yunho not to be soft but. He appreciates that Yunho is actually listening to him and just treating him as if it were not their first time together.

Jongho watches as Yunho makes his way across the room in the moonlight. Yunho bends down to search in his bag for the bottle. When he finally retrieves it, he stands back up and makes his way back to Jongho.

Jongho doesn’t move a single muscle as Yunho stalks back over to the bed. Just keeps his eyes on him and breathes heavily, his chest rising and deflating with every inhale and exhale. The blood in his veins is rushing with excitement to have Yunho's hands on him again and _inside_ him. He wants it so badly.

When Yunho gets back on the bed, he immediately starts to smell something...sweet. He looks at the bottle of lube in Yunho’s hands as he opens it and pours some onto the palm of his hand. Jongho stops him before he does anything with, “How often do you fucking masturbate?”

Yunho looks up at him with a shocked expression. Like a deer caught in front of headlights. “W-What do you mean?”

Jongho snorts and raises his leg to poke at Yunho’s arm that holds the bottle of lube with his foot. “Your lube smells like how you smell all the time. _Apples_,” he responds.

“Um,” is all Yunho can say and Jongho bursts into laughter.

“Oh my God, you really do get off all the time,” he says in between laughs.

Yunho’s cheeks are burning and he has to hide his face in the crook of his elbow.

“What do you even get off that much about?” He asks rhetorically, settling his leg back on the bed. But he never moves his arms from above his head.

Even though Jongho wasn’t expecting a response, the answer tumbles out of Yunho’s mouth before he can stop it. 

“_You_.”

That promptly shuts Jongho up. Makes a million different thoughts start to run through his mind. But he still wants Yunho to fuck him like there’s no tomorrow. That one-worded reply only enhances the feeling within him. 

He stares at Yunho for a long moment, his own cheeks on fire. Then—still without moving his arms—he guides Yunho closer to him by wrapping his legs around Yunho’s waist and pulling him forward using his lower body strength.

Yunho tumbles over him, breaking himself from falling down all the way on Jongho with the hand holding the bottle of lube. 

Jongho looks into Yunho’s eyes. 

Fiercely. 

“What...what did you think about?” He asks through a whisper. “When you got off about thinking about me...what did you imagine? Show me.”

Yunho breathes out heavily with a soft “_fuck_” and scrambles to settle himself properly between Jongho’s legs. He drops the lube on the bed beside Jongho’s hip and uses that free hand to maneuver Jongho’s legs until they’re flush against Jongho’s chest. 

“Hold yourself for me like this,” he says airily and Jongho finally moves his arms to hold his legs open for Yunho. With him in this position, his leaking cock and pink asshole lie exposed right in Yunho’s view. 

“I’ve always wanted to have you in front of me just like this,” Yunho admits, voice soft. He takes his hand that has the lube spread on it and presses one finger against Jongho’s hole. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from Jongho, he keeps going and pushes the finger in. 

“I’ve imagined fingering you and making you cum untouched just from that,” he continues lowly. “But also fucking you slowly and watching you come apart underneath me.”

Jongho huffs out something short of a laugh and a snort. “That’s—_ah_—oddly dominate of y-you,” he breathes out, moaning softly as Yunho’s finger probes around inside of him.

“You bring out sides in me I didn’t even know I had,” Yunho responds honestly.

And that makes something in Jongho’s chest flutter. 

Some moments later, Yunho is finally three long fingers deep into Jongho. He presses against Jongho’s prostate idly, just appreciating the reactions it brings from Jongho. And he keeps messing with his shirt on Jongho, flattening it out against Jongho’s skin every time it moves out of place.

With parted lips and fingers digging into his own skin, Jongho quietly moans out, “H-Hyung, _please_...please, c-can you fuck me now? I—I’m ready.”

Yunho doesn’t protest. Just presses a light kiss on the skin where Jongho’s thigh meets his ass. “Yes, baby,” he replies softly and carefully pulls his fingers out from Jongho. He sits on the haunches of his legs, a little smile making its way onto his face when he hears Jongho sigh sadly from the loss of his fingers.

He picks up the bottle of lube again for the last time tonight and realizes how it’s pretty much empty now. Jongho was actually right. He really _did_ get off so much. 

Shaking his head to himself, he pours the liquid directly on his hard cock and smears it around his entire length before throwing the bottle behind him on the bed. 

“You’re okay?” Yunho asks as he scoots closer to Jongho until his knees meet Jongho’s ass.

Jongho nods his head, bottom lip under his top teeth. 

Yunho doesn’t waste any more time. Presses the head of his cock to the rim of Jongho’s asshole. Pushes in slowly. Watches Jongho’s face as his eyes flutter shut and his lips open on a moan. Bottoms out and patiently waits for Jongho to get accustomed to the feeling and the stretch. 

In the meantime, he leans down and hovers over Jongho’s smaller frame. He stares at Jongho for a few seconds before diving in and kissing him softly.

A while later, against Yunho’s lips, Jongho mumbles for him to move. The first thrust has him whining out and Yunho takes that advantage to lick around the insides of his mouth. It muffles the moans coming from him as Yunho begins to push into him.

Yunho’s thrusts gradually speed up until he’s set a steady and rhythmic pace. His hands are on either side of Jongho’s head and he clenches the sheets in between his fingers. Each drive into Jongho is tight and snug around his cock. It pulls grunts from his throat and into Jongho’s mouth.

Jongho has to pull away from the kiss to breathe and he exhales tiny “_hah, hahs_” every time Yunho moves forward. With Yunho pressed against him, he doesn’t have to hold his legs up anymore. So he removes his hands from his legs and they find their way near Yunho’s hands that are beside his head as well. He takes that opportunity to entangle their hands together and looks up into Yunho’s eyes. 

The elder stares back down at him and it’s a bit overwhelming. For some reason, it’s all the more intimate. He isn’t sure why it happens but he feels the band in the core of his abdomen ready to snap because of that. Yunho looks at him so intensely and it sends shivers through his entire body. 

Their noises of pleasure get louder as they both get closer to climax. But they still try to keep it down knowing they aren’t the only ones around. The movement of Yunho’s hips begin to stutter and go deeper when he feels he’s almost there. Jongho drowns out the sounds of his whimpers into Yunho’s mouth while squeezing his hands entangled with Yunho’s hands. 

It’s only a matter of time before Jongho is slightly arching his back and cumming untouched. His cum manages to spread all across the shirt he’s wearing and a bit reaches as high as to his chin. It happens so suddenly that he doesn’t even get to voice that he’s cumming beforehand. All his moans are eaten by Yunho’s lips too.

The tightness of Jongho around Yunho’s cock causes his moans to get higher as well. He’s also close to cumming any moment now and the way Jongho’s asshole squeezes around his dick has him nearly there. 

Jongho pulls away from their kiss as soon as he finishes cumming. His breath is erratic as he comes down from his high. He goes limp underneath Yunho, completely spent.

Right after that, Yunho gasps and goes still, finally reaching his orgasm. He empties himself inside Jongho and collapses against Jongho as soon as he finishes.

The heavy weight upon Jongho causes him to grunt and then let out a small squeak. “_Ugh_, n-no, hyung! Get off me! Not in this position,” he whines, feeling the overstretch of his legs as Yunho lies on him.

Immediately, Yunho sits up, still catching his breath. “Sorry! Sorry!” He apologizes and reaches out to help Jongho bring his legs back down the mattress beneath them. He then gently slides himself out from inside Jongho, feeling as Jongho slightly tenses from the removal. 

When he leans back on his hands, he catches sight of his own cum leaking out from Jongho’s ass from the help of the moonlight cascading into the room and chuckles to himself.

Jongho lets out a huge sigh—one of relief maybe. He casts his eyesight down toward Yunho and feels the heat in his cheeks coming back. “Why are you staring at me like that…”

Yunho lets out a noise of happiness and grins, all white-teeth and gums. “Even with as wrecked as you look right now, my shirt still looks so cute on you.”

And, yeah. Jongho’s had enough of this. He quickly sits up, snatches a pillow from behind him, and proceeds to wack Yunho over the head with it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


In the morning, Jongho and Yunho come out of their room the same way they did the previous day. Not even on purpose. It happens coincidentally—Yunho exiting with no shirt and Jongho a minute later with no pants.

“No eloping, huh?” Wooyoung says as he puts rice into his mouth. He only glances at them for a second before looking back at the phone in his hand.

“Hm? No, we did,” Jongho casually replies. Then he grabs Yunho’s hand and entangles it with his without looking at him.

Comedically, Wooyoung chokes on his rice, San and Mingi spit out their soda, Seonghwa drops his chopsticks, and Hongjoong looks at the two with his mouth wide open. 

But Yeosang just blinks, his expression showing genuine surprise but also like he’s in thought. A moment later, he goes, “Huh. You know. I was joking when I said I’d bet on it that they would really do it the next night. But I’m expecting that 61,000 won from each of you now.”

A collective sound of groaning and grumbling resonates throughout the room. And then Jongho feels Yunho squeeze his hand. So he looks over to Yunho and he’s already smiling down at him. “What…,” he asks in a low voice.

“Have I told you yet today how small and adorable you look in my shirt?” Yunho whispers back, grin already formed on his lips.

Immediately, Jongho blushes. And instead of responding, he jabs Yunho on the side of his torso with _one_ of his fingers. 

Yunho makes a disgruntled noise out of pain and slowly squats onto the ground in defeat while holding his side.

Jongho takes it back about not hurting Yunho. And he does not feel one bit sorry as he stomps over to the table to sit down with his bright pink face.

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired greatly by this [video](https://youtu.be/3-HQ9OLEiB0)_.
> 
> This is probably more than you were expecting but I hope whoever submitted this prompt likes it! I admittedly got way too carried away. ;;;
> 
> (This was previously submitted into the Ateez Fic Fest, but reveals never came through, so I removed it.)


End file.
